Kakashi
image_takemikazuchi1.png|Takemikazuchi Image kukuri.png|Kukiri image_kuramitsuha1.png|Kurumitsuha image_uwazutsu.png|Uwazutsu Kakashi are creatures that were created long ago and ordinarily reside in Karakami Village. This is where they were created, and if need be, repaired. They are made of wood, with their insides being that of an automaton. Despite being made of wood, the kakashi are flexible, have the power to fly, be invisible as well as teleport to wherever their Seki is (The person which controls the Kakashi). They are also able to partially materialise- eg just an arm appearing to block a shot. The process for gaining control of the Kakashi seems to involve placing the blood of the Seki in it- in Kukiri's case the plate that is the behind of its eye. To those in Karakami Village, the kakashi are gods, and the Seki who control them are treated with respect and awe. The kakashi are able to fly and move/bend because of the special way that they are made. The parts that make up the kakashi are soaked in a special formula called Kami no Chi, or Blood of the Gods. This formula is made form the tree resin of the psychic forest located in the village. Depending on the Seki's personality, different powers of the kakashi are revealed. This is shown when Magatsuhi shot a laser when it went berserk. Mahiru did not seem to know about the laser herself even though she is Magatsuhi's Seki. Also, the Seki manipulates the kakashi with their mind, but it is still unknown if the kakashi can do anything by themselves. However, it is strongly hinted that the kakashi have their own souls. Kakashi also sing a song when they are being controlled, or move around (this includes during teleportation). The song of each kakashi is different, most likely because of having a different Seki. Further proof of this claim is that Kukiri is shown (in flashbacks, when Kyohei was still a Seki) to have a different song to when Utao controls it. This song that the kakashi plays may have something to do with each Seki's soul. Also, as proven in Aki's case, if the Seki has a strong connection to the kakashi, they are able to take and control the said kakashi, even if it is under the control of a different Seki. It is possible that this happened with Utao and Kyohei, when Takemikazuchi is about to destroy Kukiri. Kakashi are said to have as much power as one whole tank by itself. List of Known Kakashi Kukuri - A kakashi belonging to the Kuga clan. Its Seki is Utao Kuga. It has a knife made of a rare metal built into its right arm, and is able to redirect and amplify energy beams with its left arm. When Kyohei Kuga was its seki, it was capable of firing beams of energy from its eye and generating energy from its fists. Kurumitsuha - A kakashi of the Kuga clan. Its seki is Aki Kuga and formerly Atsushi. It has scythe-like arms and a prehensile tail that comes out of its back. Uwazutsu - A kakashi belonging to the Hyuga clan, its seki is Kōshirō Hyūga. It can track its prey via smell, when it aims at something, it doesnt miss its target. However, if this target moves at the last second, Uwazutsu will just hit the ground behind/underneath it. Unlike most other kakashi, it does not appear to have many, if any moving parts. Takemikazuchi - A kakashi belonging to the Hyuga clan. It was notably without a seki for a long time before Kirio Hyuga was chosen for the role. It can fire electrical bursts from its arm, or run a current over its entire body. Magatsuhi - A kakashi of the Hyuga clan, its Seki is Mahiru Hyūga, the apparent heir of the family. Capable of deploying a barrier via wires that come out of its body. Any kakashi inside this barrier is unable to communicate with its Seki and is therefore powerless. It also utilises a pair of whip-like arms to battle enemies. Amaterasu - The most powerful Kakashi of the Hyuga clan. It was believed to be one of the two kakashi permanently destroyed. It is an autonomous kakashi that does not require a seki to function, but can consume them to increase its power. A massive, quadrepedal kakashi, it does not possess the ability to fly like other kakashi, but can fire a laser from its mouth in order to combat enemies outside its range. Its signature power is the ability to self-regenerate, being able to fully repair itself after being severely damaged in battle with Kukuri. Kamotaketsuno - A kakashi belonging to the Kuga clan. It's seki is Shion. A bird-like glider shaped kakashi. It can fire hooked cables to latch onto and pull enemies. Mikumari - A kakashi belonging to the Kuga clan. Kagutsuchi - A kakashi belonging to the Hyuga clan. Tokodachi - A kakashi that was destroyed sometime in the past. It is one of two that was thought permanently destroyed.